Take A Bow
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: Becuase everyone knew it was more than that to her. "You mean you don't know?" "Everyone's talking about it." It was the confrontation two and half years in the making. "Hn. Hello Sakura." Sasusaku. Song fic. Onesided Sasukarin.


**A/N: I canged it again, lol, sorry to whoever liked the old version, I think this is way better though, I hope you do too!**

* * *

~Take a Bow~

_Becuase it was always more than that._

* * *

I wanted to forget. What, some may ask? I really don't know, everything maybe, or, at least, everything that had to do with him.

Like that stupid, cocky smirk.

"Forehead, hurry up!" So, I did just that. Goodbye baggy clothing, hello curve hugging tank tops and booty shorts, so long to that naked face and that childish long hair, hello beauty line cosmetics and new cropped locks.

I quickly stepped into my favorite pair of black stilettos, grabbed a wad of cash, and ran down the stairs, purposely adverting my eyes as I past the white baby-grand piano.

Ino grinned when she saw me, running her gaze over my green top, hanging loose at my chest and the sleeves while hugging my curves and hips, splattered like paint over the fabric. She nodded in aprovement as she saw my white shorts and strappy heels, grinning.

"I have taught you so well." Ino and I have been best friends since I could remember, we did everything together and she likes to think that my discovered fashion sense is mostly her influence.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Nice shirt by the way, I think I have one just like it that somehow disappeared from my closet." I replied, giving a pointed look towards my sparkling purple shoulder less shirt.

"Oh please, we all know purple is so not your color." She waved a French manicured hand in dismissal, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along beside her.

Ever since…HE left, Ino basically took it upon herself to make absolutely sure I was never home alone on a Friday night. And so, the annoying sweet tradition of the '_Girls_ _Date_ _Night'_ ensued.

At first, honestly, I hated it. I hated seeing everyone so friggen' happy while I was sitting miserably in a dark corner. However, once I finally let Ino make me over, it was a whole new story. Suddenly, boys looked at me –_stared_ even, and…I liked it.

Suddenly, going out and forgetting everything for a few hours sounded really nice to my ears. Especially once I realized HE wouldn't be all too pleased.

"So, what new, _wonderous_ place are you going to take me to tonight?" I asked, linking our arms together. That was another tradition, Ino always picked where we went. Her excuse was: _"If, I let you pick our Friday night getaway we would indoubtly end up in some book store."_ Which wasn't too far off.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Missy." We laughed and walked in a comfortable silence, our heels clacking on the sidewalk. We always walked to wherever we were going, or, if it was slightly farther, we took a cab. Neither of us wants to be responsible for a car and trying to find a place to park a reasonable distance away and then not have a single drink because we had to drive home and even Ino isn't going to explain a DUI to Daddy-Dearest.

"You know, I've heard he's coming back to town…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, I've heard, you don't have to be so careful about it Ino. I've long since gotten over him, you know that." She nodded, breaking out in a grin.

"Right, of course, I know that. It's just…He was you're first true love after all." I laugh.

"Ino. Please." She joined in and it was silent. I prayed that she would just drop it but now that I brushed the topic off so easily, we'll be talking about it all night.

"I read a magazine that he's gonna be seeking some female vocals," She giggled, nudging my shoulder. "And, I think we should randomly show up at the recording studio." I shake my head.

"You are impossible. I already recorded my album Pig." She shrugged.

"Yea, I know, but, that was just the rough cut right?" I mentally curse.

"It was." I replied.

"Are you really going to make me beg?" I frown.

"Ino-"

"No, I will not let you talk yourself out of this with that freaky backwards phycology crap of yours. You have to finish recording anyway so why not burn a few bridges along the way, huh?"

"But, Ino-"

"Come on Sak! Your voice has matured so much over the years, he'll be _begging_ for you! Let's let him grovel a little!" I sighed.

"Fine." She cheered, linking her arm with mine.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see his face." I let myself slip into an easy smile despite the twinge of anxiety. I haven't seen him in two and a half years, since the incident. I scold myself, seriously? I'm twenty-one freaking years old and I can't get over that stupid crush?

But, everyone knows it was never just a _'crush'_. He was my duet partner, we traveled the world together since our managers paired us up freshman year. After everything was said – and published – I didn't write a single song for three months. That's when Ino stepped in and demanded I come back to the world of the living.

So, I went solo and, so far, it's been going pretty well for me.

A small part of me couldn't wait to go to that studio and show that bastard just what he's been missing.

For the rest of the night, I found happiness in the imagined picture of his shocked, confused face.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this new version :) I think I'll stick to this one, lol, I've change dit so many times! Review lovlies!**


End file.
